creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mmpratt99 deviantart
Archive 1 ---- 'A Little About Myself' I'm new here. and, I'm still working things out on this Wikia site. It's even harder to figure out than deviant art.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now they're saying I'm earning these badges just by using this page. I haven't even contributed much of anything yet and already I'm earning points.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to balance my time between the every day world and the internet. Feel free to comment on anything that needs editing on my work. Please don't leave any hurtful comments, I came here for helpful advice and critique, not to be insulted.User:Mmpratt99 deviantart 21:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 'You Can Also Contact Me On' http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mmpratt99_deviantart mmpratt99@yahoo.com http://mmpratt99.deviantart.com/ Archiving You actually don't have an Archive 2. What you did was add to your first one, Archive 1. I've went ahead and removed the Archive 2 link for you. Jay Ten (talk) 19:41, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Not sure if I know what you mean by enough, but if you mean space, then yes, there's plenty of space. When you do want to make Archive 2, you can just click on Archive 1, then change the 1 to a 2 in the address bar and hit enter. That will bring up a page asking if you want to create Archive 2, and I think you can figure it out from there. Of course, you can always ask for help. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wordless Here's that silent graphic novel I mentioned. It reads from left to right, and I apologize for some of the pages being crooked. Since there are no words it's officially untitled. However, it has various nicknames- the Missy special, Wordless, the Gold Issue, and Silver Teardrop. "Missy" is the young woman in the blue green jacket and pink skirt. She was formerly a supervillainess who battled the superheroines Ultra Kate and Karate Kate. The Super Kates met Kent, a fellow very close to Missy. He's the fellow seen in the first panel, and he later appears in a flashback to a moment in the previous issue. He told the Kates that they should have handled Missy differently and they realized he was right- they should have approached Missy with compassion instead of simply fighting her. This issue has Ultra and Karate Kate meeting with Missy to try to make amends. There's one more thing that would be helpful to know. Both Ultra Kate and Karate Kate constantly cry from one eye- Ultra Kate from her left and Karate Kate from her right. If there's anything I need to explain afterwards, let me know. Raidra (talk) 23:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked the comic and my style. I wish I could stay and talk more, but with holiday preparations I'm afraid I'll have to talk later. Still, I'm not so busy that I can't answer your questions. First off, I think that clicking on the pictures will redirect you to larger versions of the pages. You could also try copying and pasting them into a word processor and then re-sizing them. Hopefully one of those will work. As for the species, these particular characters are human. My style is to portray humans with very short snouts as opposed to normal mouths and noses. However, like something out of a fairy tale or an anime, my comics have a range of characters- humans, talking animals, half-human, half-animal hybrids, space aliens, monsters, and what-have-you. Hmm... that's kind of like someone else I know... Raidra (talk) 01:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, here's a little more commentary on my comics. I was once asked to describe my art, so I described it as having characteristics of mannerism, surrealism, pop art, and art brut ("raw art", art inspired by art made by children and the insane) with influences from folktales, cartoons, and anime. There are some cliches I gleefully use, but other times, like you said, I like to do things differently. I once had an issue that mainly involved two of the superheroes and one of the supervillains/anti-heroes sitting at a kitchen table and having a nice conversation. It can't just be battle after battle after epic battle. There are a lot of characters I want to introduce, but I want to have a lot of quiet, meaningful moments, humorous touches, etc. Occasionally I like to have fun with revealing identities too. I once had Kate (who splits into Ultra Kate and Karate Kate) playing cards and chatting with a friend. They pause to ponder the cards, and then Kate blurts out, "I'm Ultra and Karate Kate." The friend replies, "I know," having figured it out already. Then they just have a casual conversation about it until Kate is called into action. A lot of comics in the '90s had ridiculously muscular characters, and that's one of the things people look back on now and ask, "Man, what were they thinking?" I never liked that. In fact, when I was a schoolchild and I had down time, one of my favorite things to draw was a guy with a big, muscular body... and a koala's head. I always have been a little different. Raidra (talk) 17:54, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Review Hi Mmpratt. I finally got around to reviewing your latest story (apologies for taking so long). MrDupin (talk) 16:59, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Did you just feel that earthquake? Damn, 4.3, rocked us down here. Heard it was up by you guys, too. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 06:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Have you heard anything from Tyber? Have you heard anything from or about our friend Tyber Z? I haven't heard from him in so long. Raidra (talk) 02:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. I do too. Remember this? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tyberzannisultra/Creepypasta_Narration Those were the days, my friend! Raidra (talk) 00:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Blog Post About Psychic Powers Hi Mmpratt99, I don't know why, but for some reason I couldn't reply to your blog post. I get an error message. At first, I thought it was a computer issue or even an account issue, but I tested and was able to reply to other people's blog posts and regular forum posts just fine. For some reason, your ''blog post specifically will not allow me to post. Anyway, I wanted to reply so I figured I could still do it here on your talk page (if this doesn't work, I just think your account doesn't like mine lol). My answer below: No, I think it's how you execute a character with them. If you make your character exhibit the use of their power ''exactly how every other character with psychic powers does then, yes. However, if you try to go a different route then, no. Now it's okay if you some similarities, but I believe trying a route no one has done before would spice up the ability a bit. It just so happens that on one story I'm working on, I have a character with psychic abilities as well (I mentioned doing a series in a old blog, this is for that). I'm going to try something different with them though. You sound like you're going in the right direction. Limitations to their abilities as you have stated are always a plus to prevent OP characters (unless proper development of the powers is shown). That was my two cents, hope this helps. Vngel W (talk) 14:02, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :No, I don't think you messed up on your end. I really thought it was something I did. I really thought I was blocked from editing, unaware of what I did if that was the case. :If you're stuck between the two, I guess you can try and figure which would serve the plot for your particular story the most. I couldn't tell you because I don't know your story or your creative process really. With me, I like to think of a few scenes and see if I can build an entire story off it or see if it's just a dead-end idea. :Vngel W (talk) 02:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Short Hoggers I just wanted to drop you a line to let you know that I do plan to read the full "Short Hoggers" story and leave a review. It's just that it might be a while because I've had a lot of distractions lately. Take care! Raidra (talk) 02:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review I'll try to review it when I get some free time, that being said, I tend to review completed stories so my feedback might not be as helpful as your stories seem to be WIP (last time I checked). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :I left you a couple I.O.U.s. Incidentally, would you rather I read/review those first and then finishing reading/reviewing "Short Hoggers", or vice-versa? Raidra (talk) 01:32, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I'm terribly busy at the moment, so I don't think I'll be able to get to them in a timely manner. Quite probably they'll be out of the workshop by the time I start reading them. I will review whatever version you have up at the time (finished or WIP). I apologise. MrDupin (talk) 16:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Issue with Deviantart I am not sure if you logged onto Deviantart this week, but something scary happened. I learned about a user named petergriffinislove, or ManGlenn. The scary thing that happened was he was doing very sexual roleplays with teenager girls and he's a convicted pedophile. There was talk of Deviantart shutting down by the FBI due to his presence. However, on Thursday, he was banned, thank goodness. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 09:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Pratty! How've you been? I hope you're fine; if you are, then I envy you. Life has been so stressful lately and I barely had any rest, just so you know. I'm sorry if I can't get into your story for now. The Revolt contest has been keeping me very busy/exhausted and up all night these last two days, and when I come home from what I call "hell" I'm already too tired to even think, much more critique a pasta. But don't worry, as soon as I get some well-deserved rest and sufficient amount of time, I'll find my way around to reviewing your story. I promise that. And Pokemongreen doesn't have any website other than his account here, and I think I'm the only one who has direct contact to him. If you wanna ask him something, tell me and I'll email the link to him. That's pretty much all the help I could provide. Hear ya! 12:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC) No problem I'll check it out and leave you some feedback asap. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 13:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi Mmpratt. I'll take a look at your story this weekend. By the way, I don't think your stories are cliched; quite the opposite. Yes, sometimes there are some little cliches here and there, but they are given to the reader in such an original way that most of they time they don't even realize it. That's the exact opposite of a cliched story, if you ask me. MrDupin (talk) 13:29, April 14, 2016 (UTC)